Alen/Supports
With Lance C Support *'Alen:': Lance! How fares your sword today? *'Lance:' Neither good nor bad, Alen. *'Alen:': ...Cool and calm as always, I see. The other day, I lagged behind you, but not in this battle! Watch and learn from my skill, Lance! *'Lance:' Of course I'll watch you fight. Still, I have no intention of losing to you from now on, either. *'Alen:': Well well, what confidence! I look forward to seeing you after the battle. Well then, I'll be off. You'd better come quickly too. B Support *'Lance:' Alen, the battles will only get tougher from now on. *'Alen:': Yes. But it's just what I want. *'Lance:' Alen, I need to tell you something. It's about when we lose. *'Alen:': When we lose? *'Lance:' Right. ...If it looks like defeat would be certain, then I want you to take Master Roy and retreat. I will act as a decoy for the enemy and buy time for you. *'Alen:': What? But then you would be in danger. *'Lance:' Someone has to do it. Then it might as well be me, who has been in Pherae the shortest... *'Alen:': Don't be ridiculous! *'Lance:' ...Alen? *'Alen:': If you're staying, then I will as well. I won't allow you to go off alone and commit suicide. *'Lance:' But you're one of a long line of knights serving the Pherae family. So you should take Master Roy and flee... *'Alen:': How long you've served means nothing! Then let me ask you this. Has your loyalty been less than the other knights? *'Lance:' ...... *'Alen:': Can't say it yourself? Then I'll answer for you. You're working just as hard as anybody! You've been as loyal as any of the other knights! I know that best, because I've been your partner ever since you came to Pherae! *'Lance:' Alen... *'Alen:': Don't do anything stupid, Lance. You're a necessary person to both us and to Master Roy. A Support *'Lance:' Alen, about the other day... *'Alen:': You mean about when we lose? Are you still saying that you're going to sacrifice yourself, or something ludicrous like that? *'Lance:' No, I gave up that idea. ...Your words were a slap in the face, so to speak. Perhaps I was belittling myself because I've been in Pherae the shortest. *'Alen:': Your work is second to none. Except me, of course. *'Lance:' Where does your confidence come from? I really envy you sometimes. *'Alen:': Of course I have confidence. How could I possibly lose to you? *'Lance:' ...You'd better remember those words, for you'll be hearing them again from me. *'Alen:': Ha, never! See you after the battle! *'Lance:' Yes. *'Alen:': Lance! *'Lance:' What? *'Alen:': Even if we lose, you won't be the only one staying behind and fighting to buy time! You'd better remember that! *'Lance:' Of course! With Wolt C Support *'Alen:': 498...499...500... *'Wolt:' Sir Alen? *'Alen:': Phew... Ah, Wolt. *'Wolt:' You're sweating so much... Are you all right? *'Alen:': Don't worry, I'm fine. I was just doing some practice swings with my sword. I'm still weak. I must train myself further. *'Wolt:' But... We're in the middle of a battle. Shouldn't you be saving your energy for an emergency, Sir *'Alen:'? *'Alen:': Shh! ...An enemy. Let's go, Wolt! Don't lag behind! *'Wolt:' Wha-? Y-Yes, Sir Alen! B Support *'Alen:': 998!...999!...1000!... *'Wolt:' Sir Alen! *'Alen:': Ah...Wolt... Good to see you...again... *'Wolt:' D-Do you really have to go so far? You'll be done for if you go into battle like that! *'Alen:': I know it's crazy... But I have to do it. Don't you feel the size of this continent as we fight through it? *'Wolt:' Yes. *'Alen:': We must become stronger, even if we go over our limits. We are the ones who must become stronger to protect Master Roy. *'Wolt:' Yes! *'Alen:': All right... I've caught my breath. Let's go! *Alen leaves* *'Wolt:' He's amazing... I can't be losing, either! A Support *'Wolt:' 98...99... *'Alen:': Wolt? *'Wolt:' Sir Alen! *'Alen:': Are you training as well? *'Wolt:' Yes. After watching you, I couldn't just sit around waiting. I have to become strong to protect Master Roy as well. *'Alen:': I see. That's the spirit! Become strong, and surprise Master Roy! *'Wolt:' Yes! With Wade C Support *'Alen:': You... You're Ward, the mercenary. *'Wade:' Uh... Who are you? *'Alen:': I'm Alen, knight of Pherae. *'Wade:' Oh, right. You're one of our client's knights. Hey... Are you a strong fighter? *'Alen:': Talk about being sudden... Well, I can say I consider myself to be fairly skilled. *'Wade:' All right, good. You want to have duel? *'Alen:': What, right now? *'Wade:' Of course. *'Alen:': Very well. But I'm telling you now, I can't go easy on you. *'Wade:' I would kill you if you do. You'd better not be complaining when you get hurt, either. *'Alen:': Then...let's go! *They fight* *'Wade:' W...Whoa... You're better than I thought. *'Alen:': You too... Good fight! *'Wade:' Listen up, next time I'll beat you. Got that? *'Alen:': Sure thing! B Support *'Wade:' Hey you! *'Alen:': Ward! How do you fare? *'Wade:' I've been looking for you. Let's continue. We didn't finish the other day's duel yet. *'Alen:': Oh? I thought I won that match. *'Wade:' No way, I was just getting warmed up. You haven't seen the real me yet. *'Alen:': Oh no? Then I shall go full force as well! *'Wade:' Bring it on! *They fight* *'Wade:' Damn... You are strong... *'Alen:': We're even now... Lance and I used to spar like this a lot. It's a great thing to have a partner you can train with to see how much you've grown. *'Wade:' I haven't lost yet! I'm really going all out next time, you hear? *'Alen:': Of course. I'll take you on any time! A Support *'Wade:' Aaaaarrrr! *'Alen:': ...! You're...getting better, Ward! *'Wade:' Y...You too! You become stronger every time I see you. *'Alen:': I'm still weak. I must become stronger still. *'Wade:' Heh, then I'll become stronger than that! No matter how many enemies come out, I'll crush them all with my axe... *'Alen:': Enemies... Ward. *'Wade:' What? *'Alen:': How do you see this battle? *'Wade:' What do you mean, how? *'Alen:': Do you think we can win? *'Wade:' What? Of course we'll win. I'm on this side, after all. How could we lose? And we've also got you. No enemy would stand a chance against the two of us. *'Alen:': Haha... That's right, I forgot. There's no way we could lose. It isn't like me at all to get worried like that. All right! Charge! *'Wade:' Oh yeah! Let's go get 'em! With Thea C Support *'Thea:': You! Wait! *'Alen:': You... You must be a Pegasus Knight from Ilia. Pleased to meet you. I am *'Alen:', knight of Pherae. *'Thea:': I'm Thea. You know, do you always... *'Alen:': So this is a pegasus? I've never seen one up close. It has a cute face. *'Thea:': Do you think so...? No, wait. What I was saying was, do you always fight like that? *'Alen:': Yes. Is there something wrong with it? *'Thea:': Don't you think you're being too rash? The way you fight, you never know what'll happen to you. *'Alen:': Yes, the way I fight can be dangerous. But, you see... Oh, I shouldn't chatting like this during a battle, or I will give the enemy an advantage. I must get going. *'Thea:': ...There's something wrong with you. B Support *'Thea:': Wait! Wait! *'Alen:': Thea? Is something wrong? *'Thea:': I have to tell you now. Why do you fight like that? Even the way you thrust your spear... Why do you just rely on brute strength to attack? It just makes it harder to evade a retaliation that way. *'Alen:': Well... I see you've been watching me carefully. *'Thea:': Huh? N-No...it's not that! It's just that... How could someone miss you if you're fighting like that? That's...all. *'Alen:': ? *'Thea:': Anyway, what I wanted to say was, why don't you be more careful when you fight? *'Alen:': I understand what you're saying. But I can't pull back. *'Thea:': You're still saying that? But the way you fight... *'Alen:': In battle, the first ones to match blades with the enemy are us, the knights. The enemy will judge the entire army's strength by looking at how we fight. That's why I have to show them our power. *'Thea:': ...... *'Alen:': If I cringe even a little, that adds to the enemy's morale. If there is hesitation in my movement, it will have a bad effect on the whole army... That's why I have to charge. I have to keep pushing forward, for all of our sakes. *'Thea:': ...I see. ...I thought you were just an idiot who couldn't do anything but charge... *'Alen:': ? Did you say something? *'Thea:': ...No, nothing. *'Alen:': I'm sorry, but I have to fight like this. Still, your advice was useful, too. Give me some more when you get the chance. *'Thea:': ...All right, I suppose. A Support *'Thea:': ...You haven't changed your fighting, I see. *'Alen:': Thea. *'Thea:': How long are you going to continue fighting like that? I understand what you're saying... But...if you die, it's all over. *'Alen:': I understand that. There is only so much I can do on my own. But I'm a knight. Therefore... *'Thea:': Then... Shall I...stay at your side? *'Alen:': You would...? *'Thea:': I-If I leave someone like you alone, I get worried and...can't concentrate! So if I support you from nearby, it'll be easier for you, too, right? Or...am I not good enough..? *'Alen:': Of course you are! You're strong, you can keep up with my horse, and... With you around, it seems that I can stay out of harm's way. I can trust you to guard my back. *'Thea:': O-Oh... But...I'm really all right for you...? *'Alen:': Of course! You're a strong warrior. You're perfect as a partner to fight alongside with. *'Thea:': No... I meant... *'Alen:': ? *'Thea:': So...the point is that...I'm the one by your side...and... *'Alen:': ? *'Thea:': ...Nothing, forget it... Well, come on, let's go. We have to hurry, right? *'Alen:': All right, let's be off! With Roy C Support *'Roy:' Hmm... *'Alen:': Master Roy, is something wrong? *'Roy:' ...... *'Alen:': Master Roy! *'Roy:' Oh! Alen. Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. *'Alen:': You seem to be thinking a lot these days, Master Roy. *'Roy:' Maybe so... *'Alen:': What are you worrying over? *'Roy:' I was just thinking about how to move our troops. *'Alen:': How to move the troops? *'Roy:' Yes. The enemy is growing stronger all the time, so good methods quickly become obsolete. I was wondering how to effectively break through their defense lines. *'Alen:': That's easy, Master Roy! Leave it to me. I shall have their defense shattered in no time. *'Roy:' Thanks. But I don't want to put anyone in danger either. There has to be a better way... I'll think some more. B Support *'Alen:': Master Roy, I have an idea to break the enemy's defense... *'Roy:' Idea? *'Alen:': Yes. First, we save our best troops and use the others to clash with the enemy's front lines. Then we shall find a weakness. Please, leave that role to me and my squad! *'Roy:' But that group will be in great danger... *'Alen:': We might have some casualties, but we can win the battle! Besides, I am not so easily defeated. *'Roy:' ...Alen, I can't consider that idea. *'Alen:': W-Why? *'Roy:' I can't use a plan that we know will have casualties. *'Alen:': But Master Roy, casualties cannot be avoided in a war... *'Roy:' ...I think they can be. I might sound naive, but I don't consider a victory with casualties to be a true victory. *'Alen:': A true victory... Can there be a true victory in war? *'Roy:' I think there can be. That's why I want to come up with a good plan. A Support *'Roy:' Hmm... *'Alen:': Still thinking, Master Roy? *'Roy:' Yes. I can't think of a good plan yet... But not your plan, okay? *'Alen:': Yes, I understand, Master Roy. But if there's anything I can do, please tell me. *'Roy:' Yes, I will. *'Alen:': ...Master Roy. *'Roy:' ? *'Alen:': ...I honestly still cannot decide whether there is such a thing as a true victory. But if you believe it, then I will support you with all my strength. *'Roy:' Thanks, Alen. I'm sure there will come a day when you'll understand as well. *'Alen:': Then I shall look forward to that day! With Marcus C Support *'Alen:': Where's the next enemy... *'Marcus:' Alen. *'Alen:': Oh, Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' You have been performing well lately. *'Alen:': Thank you, sir. *'Marcus:' However, it also looks as if you are charging into the enemy lines without thinking. Your duty is to protect Master Roy. Am I wrong? *'Alen:': But... Defeating the enemy would lead to Master Roy's safety! *'Marcus:' What if during your fighting, Master Roy were to be hurt? *'Alen:': That hasn't happened so far... *'Marcus:' Does that mean it won't happen at all? *'Alen:': Then...what must I do? *'Marcus:' Take your time in battle. *'Alen:': Take my time...? B Support *'Alen:': Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Alen. What is the matter? *'Alen:': I need you to teach me something... *'Marcus:' Teach? *'Alen:': You said to take my time in battle. Then was my fighting style up until now wrong? *'Marcus:' No. But you only use the one style of fighting you are used to. *'Alen:': Just one... *'Marcus:' Your courage is not a bad thing. Rather, it should be praised. However, I am worried that you might go berserk and go rushing in, leaving Master Roy behind. *'Alen:': Yes... *'Marcus:' A true knight must think about what he must do at a given moment and change his style accordingly. Charging is not always the best way. A Support *'Marcus:' Alen, your fighting has been impressive lately. *'Alen:': Yes... I am trying my best to change my fighting style, as you told me. *'Marcus:' I see. Hm, you seem to able enough to take over after me. *'Alen:': Take over? *'Marcus:' I am old. I must make way for the young generation, for Roy. I want you to take care of Roy in my place. *'Alen:': M-Me...? *'Marcus:' Perhaps taking after an old man like me would be embarrassing? *'Alen:': Of course not! It is an honor! I shall protect Master Roy with my life and bring further prosperity to Pherae... *'Marcus:' Calm down. I told you that your fire worried me. *'Alen:': Yes... *'Marcus:' There is no need to get all worked up. Master Roy is still young. You must grow with him, as a knight, and as a person. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports